make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylie Cruz
Kaylie Cruz is the daughter of Alex and Ronnie Cruz and the national champion of The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center ("The Rock"), Her mother Ronnie Cruz is a former singer and her father Alex Cruz is a former baseball player. She has an elder brother named Leo who was a gymnast. She used to go out with Carter Anderson, but broke up with him after discovering he slept with her best friend, Lauren Tanner. During Nationals, Kaylie defeated Kelly Parker to become national champion. She later developed anorexia and during the tests for the World Team, she fainted during her routine on the beam that sent her to the hospital. Kaylie asks to return to the team provided that she is medically judged by a doctor to compete. Kaylie finds herself in rehab for her anorexia where she has a friendship with a model named Maeve who teaches her to "play" to get out of rehab. Despite all her attempts, her parents refuse to let Kaylee return to gym training and Kaylie refuses to admit she has an eating disorder, but after Maeve dies of heart failure due to anorexia, She finally admits that she needs help. The team ended up winning Gold at Worlds and Kaylie began to go out with Austin Tucker, but in the third season Austin was eliminated from the men's Olympic team and blamed Kaylie for distracting him, but after Kaylie fails her drug test (for Pseudoephedrine) and is told she cannot compete in Olympic trails, Austin apologizes and they continue their relationship. In the end, Kaylie is allowed to compete after her friends (Payson, Lauren, and Jordan) stand up for her to the NGO. While Kaylie competes, Lauren investigates and discovers that Wendy Capshaw has been drugging Kaylie to knock her out of the competition. Wendy is kicked out, and Kaylie wins a spot on the Olympic Team along with her 3 friends. Relationships Kaylie broke the rule at the Rock that no gymnast can have a boyfriend by dating another gymnast named Carter Anderson. Her friend Lauren Tanner slept with Carter at a kegger in the episode "Blowing Off Steam". The truth appears in the episode "Where is Kaylie?" Kaylie was angry at Carter and Lauren. When Summer Van Horne told Sasha that Carter was meeting with a Rock girl, Sasha expelled him from the gym. Carter, even when Sasha asks her, does not say with whom was the girl with whom he had relations. After Kaylie's victory at Nationals, she and male silver medalist Nicky Russo were placed together for advertising purposes. At first they did not get along because Nicky thought she was a spoiled princess who came out of nowhere to get the gold medal and tells her that she not even a serious gymnast. However, the two put aside their differences and perform a duet floor routine together (per Sasha's request) in the Rock Open House Exhibition. They also start to have feelings for each other, but decide not to pursue them out of respect for Payson. Nicky then transfers from The Rock to the Denver Elite Gymnasts Club (where Kelly Parker trains) because he wanted to get away from the drama of The Rock. Kaylie decides to swear the boys and concentrate solely on gymnastics, but in season 2 she meets Austin Tucker, a gymnast who won a gold medal at the 2008 Olympics. Austin worries about Kaylie and remarks She does not eat. Austin's little sister went through an eating disorder, so he tries to help Kaylie. When Kaylie collapses during Worlds, Austin catches her when she falls from the beam and is seen holding her hand in the hospital. Austin also hit Damon, Emily's boyfriend. She falls in love with Austin Tucker and tries to help Austin with his floor routine to survive the last cuts to enter the world team heading for the Olympics. She recommends substituting an easier trick in to help with his injured shoulder. To show her support, she gives him a page of her journal which talks about the day she told him she loved him. Austin meets with Kaylie he next day believing he made the final cuts by claiming that they did not even want to see his rings routine. Austin discovers that he does not make the team and blames Kaylie for distracting him and tell her she stopped his dream of going to the Olympics for another gold medal. During Olympic Trials, Kaylie is told she cannot compete due to failing her drug test. After an investigation by Lauren, it is discovered the Wendy had been drugging Kaylie to get her thrown out of Trials. Austin comes to apologize to Kaylie and the two reconcile. Kaylie then goes on to make the Olympic team along with Payson, Jordan, and Lauren. Category:Characters Category:Gymnasts Category:Height